vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman (Pre-Crisis)
Powers and Stats: Name: Kal-El, Superman (Commonly called as Earth-1 Superman/Pre-crisis Superman/Silver Age Superman) Origin: DC Comics Tier: 4-B | 2-C with The Sword of Superman Powers and abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Invulnerability, Regeneration, Flight, Time Travel, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Can absorb solar energy, Heat Vision, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Telekinesis, Can invent new Super Powers, Super-Knitting, Super-Weaving, Super-Mathematics, Super-Ventrilloquism, Super-Landscaping, Super-Friction, Super Sneeze, Super-Makeup, Super-Kiss, Super-Hypnosis, Mind Control, Shape-Shifting, etc. | Reality Warping, Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: Kryptonite, magic, red sunlight, cannot see through lead | None Destructive Capacity: Star System level+ '''(destroyed a solar system with a sneeze, moved a large star with his breath, pulled the Solar System withouth any effort) | '''Universe level+ Range: Star system Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has traveled back in time before, can cross the universe in seconds and the multiverse in minutes) | Omnipresent Durability: At least Multi Galaxy level+ (survived the Big Bang and took a lot of attacks from Anti-Monitor at his prime) | Universe level+ Lifting Strength: Stellar class (Ridiculously strong, capable to lift at least 100 Octillion Tons, has multiple showings where he practically tosses around planets with ease, has also thrown spaceships to another galaxy, picked up and thrown neutron stars, tow planets across space, etc) Striking Strength: At least Class XPJ+ | Immeasurable Stamina: Incredibly high but has shown to tire when fighting incredibly strong opponents Intelligence: Super Genius intellect (smarter than super computers, can build advanced robot and technologies, vast knowledge on aliens and the universe, can understand all languages) | Nigh-Omniscient Equipment: '''He used to have Sword of Superman. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Heat Vision: Fires a beam of heat hotter than the sun from his own eyes which is capable of starting up stars, and even sealing holes within reality. Super Breath: Can move stars and planets with it. Ice breath: Can freeze planets and stars alike. Key: Without the Sword of Superman |'' ''With Sword of Superman absorbed Feats: * A sneeze from PC Superman actually destroyed an entire solar system. * Back in the PC days, Supes was so powerful that he could easily move planets back into orbit using only his breath. * PC Supes was so powerful that he could actually close a Boom-Tube with his bare hands. * PC Supes is able to withstand eating molten metal. * PC Superman toyed around with an enraged Hulk like he was a child (It was from a PC Crossover). * PC Superman could move the entire Earth like a ping-pong ball. * Superman is able to fly at such speeds, that he can enter hyperspace effortlessly. * PC Superman was so powerful that he could alter time itself without even trying. * PC Supes was able to travel trillions of miles in SECONDS without exerting any effort at all. * PC Supes easily threw a neutron star several light years away. He claims that the star weighed Trillions of tons and that it exerted a magnetic pull greater then dozens of Supernovas, but this didn’t affect him in the slightest. * PC Superman threw moon-sized balls of ice at the Earth, where all the oceans had been dried up. * Superman was able to fly through the time barrier and go millions of years into the past on a whim. * While PC Clark was in disguise he was confronted by the Joker who released an enormous amount of his laughing gas. Supes was able to inhale all of the gas before it contaminated anyone........he wasn’t laughing. * PC Supes brushed off the explosion of a nuclear warhead which could have vaporized the entire East coast. * PC Clark could move so fast that he appeared invisible. * This is a pretty impressive speed feat. Though not as impressive as some of his others, PC Supes shows that he is easily able to fly next to a space ship to make sure it got out of Earth’s orbit with no complications..... It’s a speed feat because the average speed of a space shuttle when leaving the atmosphere is around 23,000 mph. * With the sword in his hand, Supes' cape deflected the most powerful blast King Kosmos could muster, it was a blast that could have altered reality itself, yet it was blocked by Superman’s clothing. * Superman (after nearly killing King Kosmos out of anger) decides that this sword which was present at the dawn of time, cannot be controlled as a seperate entity, so at this point he actually starts merging with the sword. Superman remarks on how it has power of which he has NEVER felt. Before Superman completely merged himself with Infinity (the sword) he stopped just as he got to its hilt, and decided he no longer needed to merge with the sword, so he threw the remainder of it into deep space. Why did Superman stop merging with the sword you ask? In the midst of Superman fusing with the sword, he heard a Godly voice (either Jor-El or God himself), and this voice spoke of Supermans' greatness. “Your greatness among living things is assured. So shall it EVER be”. Had Superman merged with this sword, he would have become one with all of the universe. * PC Superman displays his super-intellect by learning a long dead, yet incredibly sophisticated language (which he had never heard before); instantly. * PC Supes caught meteorites, and moved around planet-sized asteroids effortlessly. These next feats are from centuries in the future. PC Superman is now a bearded old man, but he is still alive, and as powerful as ever. * Bruce Wayne has long since been dead, but Superman saved some astronauts who were on a mission in deep space for Wayne Enterprises. * The astronaut says to Superman: “I thought you were dead!" to which Superman replies: “I tried that once, but it’s not all it’s cracked up to be." PC Superman could apparently choose whether or not he wanted to live or die. * Not even Flash was fast enough to punch PC Supes...YES...back in the day, Superman was MUCH faster than the Flash. * The Guardians send Superman on a special mission to preserve the Galactic Balance of Nature. Superman is not at full power during this event, as the part of the Galaxy he is flying through was full of red stars. Despite this, Superman was still strong enough to make a small planet by fusing meteorites together, and then proceeds to move it. * Superman intercepted a bomb that was meant to destroy the Earth and wasn’t harmed at all. * He moved the moon before. * A Supernova only dazes Superman for a micro second. He then finds himself in an unknown solar system and proceeds to drill his way to the center of a planet. * PC Superman could actually create a tiny version of himself, an avatar so to speak, which was endowed with all of his powers (but he loses his powers if he does it). * Superman one time defeated the Galactic Golem. The Galactic Golem is the monstrous result of Lex Luthor’s attempt to create life by collecting galactic matter into the form of a man. Infusing his creation with a hunger for the hyper-stellar energy that made its creation possible. During this battle Superman uses the Golem’s own energy-radiation to speed up his vibrations and shift every living thing on the Earth to another dimensional plane. * Superman balances a replica of the Empire State building with just his pinky. * Superman’s Fortress of Solitude contained an entire solar system he created by himself. * PC Kryptonians could travel between dimensions and universes at will. * Superman and Power Girl easily defeat creatures that had conquered entire worlds. * Maaldor, a powerful cosmic being who had existed for billions of years and conquered an entire universe, refers to Superman and Power Girl as the two most powerful beings in the multiverse. He tries to kill Power Girl, then Superman fights him and it states that Maaldor shrugs off attacks that could reduce a planet to rubble, and replies with attacks that have been used for just that purpose. Superman is fine, and it turns out that Power Girl survived. * Superman and Power Girl trick Maaldor into confronting his own soul which causes him to self-destruct and create an entire new universe from the remains of his energy. Superman sealed off that universe from the rest of the multiverse with his heat vision. * A rogue Superboy robot grabbed Superman and flew him thousands of miles into space in a fraction of a second, then flings him faster than light across the solar system. He can’t turn around until he reaches Uranus, but he still gets back in only a matter of minutes. * Superman contained a nuclear bomb with his cape. * Superman contained a supernova explosion. * Easily survived a 10 megaton bomb. * Is only knocked back slightly by a gravitational force that could move a planet. * Used some extra energy to reignite a dying Sun. * Casually flew past galaxies in seconds. * Superman moved a star with his breath. * Superman turned a diamond into a piece of coal by altering it’s molecular pattern. Others: Notable Victories: Super Buu (Dragon Ball) Buu Profile (This was Super Buu with Gohan absorved AKA Buuhan) Sentry (Marvel) Sentry Profile Worldbreaker Hulk (Marvel) Hulk Profile Silver Surfer (Marvel) Silver Surfer Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Other: Note: There are two Pre Crisis Superman, one is Superman Earth two AKA Golden Age Superman, other is Superman Earth one AKA Silver Age Superman. This profile covers the Silver Age Superman, to see Golden Age version see this profile. Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Alien Category:Comic Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Justice League Members Category:Iconic Characters